Disadvantaged people in both developing countries and developed countries have little or no access to affordable quality bicycles that can be used for transportation. In addition, the increased unavailability of basic bicycle parts further limits bicycle access to these disadvantaged populations in that the refurbishing of existing or used bicycles becomes impossible without replacement parts.
Accordingly, there is a need for basic bicycle parts that are simple and inexpensive to make and that may also be used with other common hardware components to achieve the same function as broken or nonrepairable existing bicycle parts. The present invention is just one such bicycle part.